Professor Layton and the Mystery Child
by Sonikku0691
Summary: Luke Triton, Layton's apprentice, is returning to London with a new friend in tow. As the professor waits for the boys, he finds a letter addressed to him and it's from... Claire! But she's dead. How could she? This is now closed.
1. Prologue: A Letter from Luke

**Well, this is my first Professor Layton Fan-Fic. This doesn't piqued my interest just yet due to the fact that I'm still quite interested with the RP I'm doing with Trinity. Although I don't see her much, I can have the chance to do this during my free time.  
Regardless, I'm still doing it and all.**

**Please review. I'm not forcing anyone, but I really appreciate if you do. I really feel a bit down a little because I worked hard on my fics and no one commented. I know some of you are stumped in what to say or you just like it and all, but I just wanted someone to say something positive. Again, I'm not forcing anyone.

* * *

**_I'll either try to pique your interest or not.__ This is a little warm-up to get things started. Although it would be a bit boring at one point, I promise to kick things up once I have the edge to do so._

_Before starting, I would like to tell all of you that this takes place 4 yrs. after **The Unwound Future**. In addition, I have an OC I would like to introduce. His little info is on my profile, but I have a bigger bio in my other account. It's in deviantART, I go by the name Sonikku0691. Be sure to check it.  
_

_About the ages in my fan-fic: Professor Layton is already 34 yrs. old; Luke Triton is 15 yrs. old; Flora is 18 yrs. old and; my OC is the same age with Luke._

_Few characters will be spoiled (although they were spoiled already and since it takes placed after that, I guess it wouldn't hurt). Fake characters are created (don't worry, they're minor). Puzzles might be added (although they won't be related to the real game for I don't understand and read the Japanese language. I am Asian, but I'm not Japanese. I'm Filipino people). There will be slight romance (yes, it deals with the professor and Claire). So that's practically it._

_By the way, please don't spam my OC. Give people respect because your parents didn't raise you to be ignorant._

_Professor Layton Characters are copyrighted to Level-5  
Random Characters are just random characters, I don't need to copyright them  
OC is copyrighted to me_

_Let us begin shall we?

* * *

_

Prologue: A letter from Luke

_Four years ago..._

To Professor Layton,

Good morning professor. How are you today? Me, I'm having a great time of my life. There are many different places to discover. I wish you were here with me professor.  
My puzzle solving skills are improving greatly. Thank you for sending me the puzzle index the other week. I'm very grateful. How do like my gift professor? Was it challenging? Or was it all too easy? Well, I guess you just solved it at just a glance, that's my guess. That gift would always remind you of all the adventures we had together professor.

Before I forget, how's Flora? After I left, how is she? Is she doing great? I really missed her professor. Please send her my regards when you meet her again professor.

Your apprentice,  
Luke Triton

_Three years ago..._

To Professor Layton,

Good afternoon professor. How was your day? Me, I was a little tired. I helped many people with their problems and solve puzzles, but it's worth it. I turned 13 yrs. old last week. My parents have sent me tons of presents. Being an only child really bugs me and I'm not kidding. I always told them that I don't need all of these. My mom would always send me absurd clothes and I just don't wear them. Then I just return them back to London with a note saying "Thanks for the clothes mom, but this is just too much." She can be pain but she's still my mom. My dad has given me a lot of money, but I don't spend much. Well... at least I could save it for something.

I really love the gift you sent me professor: a journal and a few writing utensils. It's perfect for jotting down notes and the previous events I had. Thank you so much. Could you also please tell Flora that I said thanks? I really loved the gift she send me. The camera is perfect to show you the adventures I had.

I would love to send you the pictures the next time I write you again.

Your apprentice,  
Luke Triton

_Two year..._

Salutations Professor Layton,

How's London? Is it still in uniform as always? It's already three years and my memory of London is starting to deteriorate. I'm a bit abashed, but it's been a while since I left London and all. I guess it's natural for someone to forget.

I just had myself a best friend. I can't tell you his name yet, but I'll tell you that his surname London. Can you believe that? Wow. Well, it's true there are a few people whose names and surnames are after places.  
We really had a lot in common. It's like he's my twin brother. He's really wants to be like you professor: having the absolute manners of a gentleman and being the master of puzzle solving. Looks like you're going to have quite a competition with my friend. Although I have competitions with him all the time. We have puzzle battles once in a while. He also admitted that we can't surpass you professor, and it's true.

I send you a picture of his silhouette. He's somewhat camera shy. I do apologize for that.

I'll write you again professor.

Your apprentice,  
Luke Triton

_Last year..._

To Professor Layton,

My voyage is almost over. I can't wait to return home and see you, Flora, and my parents_._

My friend told me that he too lives in London. He told me an interesting story about his life. His mother died from an aghast accident as soon he turned two. I feel really depressed. He doesn't know where his father is, but he doesn't mind anyway. At least he lives with his aunt. He says that she looks like his mom... Although he said it's just the eyes.

I really miss you so much and thank you for replying to all my letters. It feels like you're with me as where as you feel like I'm with you.

Please tell Flora that I said thanks for the letter she sent me three days ago.

Your apprentice,  
Luke Triton

_A week ago..._

Professor!

I'm so excited... and nervous. Return from a voyage is really stressing me out. I'm going home and then out of the blue, I'm feeling nervous. Is this really natural professor? Well, at least I still have my best friend. He just now told me that he was on the same voyage I'm taking. His aunt told him that he and I will meet and then... here we are. Isn't this a predicament? I guess his aunt has an excellent intuition.

Before I end this letter, I have a request: Will you wait by the dock on Saturday by dawn? I really want to see your smiling face again. It's been four years since we last met. I want to see you so bad. You can bring Flora along. I missed her as well. In addition, this is also the perfect opportunity in meeting my friend. He really wanted to see you in person. It's been his dream meeting you professor.

We'll be waiting for you Professor Layton.

Your apprentice,  
Luke Triton

* * *

**As I said previously, I'm trying to either pique or bore your interest. Also, once I get the edge to do this fan-fic, it will start to be a little interesting. So, further apologies once again.**

**Please review, I really appreciate it. Thank you.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Lover's Letter

**Well, I have the edge, but it still doesn't interest me. Now don't ask why. I'm just a person like any of you guys.

* * *

**

Chapter One: Lover's Letter

In the city of London, the people where doing their daily routine consecutively. Since after the attack of London 4 yrs. ago, the recovery was slow, but everything was almost normal. No one would dare to reminisce the deadly event. However, there has been a crazy rumor going around...

"Have you know about the rumors going on lately?"

"Why yes I have. Do you believe it? I do."

"Please. That's poppycock! Why would you dare to believe a rumor like that?"

"Most of all the people of London are baffled from the rumor. Most are believing it."

"Well, I'm out of that list, so count me out!"

"Pardon me, but what's going on here? What rumor?"

"Another tourist huh? Oh boy, this is going to be fun..."

"Well, at least it wasn't spread throughout the world. If it did, the news would keep on updating about it and they would annoy Layton until they get answers."

"Alright... there's a rumor going on throughout London saying that Professor Hershel Layton has a son."

"THE Professor Layton? A son? Wha...?"

"One of the professor's classmates back when he was still studying, he said that he 'felt' the professor did something."

"Now why would the professor do that? He's not that arrogant."

"Of course he isn't, that's why I don't believe it. Do you?"

"Believe? That's absurd!"

"Welcome to the club buddy. Promise me that you won't spread this rumor around."

"I promise. I would never break it. Thank you for filling me in."

"No problem."

Almost all the people of London kept telling the rumors to the tourists and told them to zip their lips as soon as they heard it, for the professor's sake. The rumor is the same, but the stories are different. Everyday when you walk into London's soil, you would just heard these false rumors. You can have the option to believe or not.

"We now return to your former station." The sweet melody was leaking out of the radio speaker. However, he doesn't feel like listening and turned off the radio and returned grading the papers. The news he heard starts replaying nonstop, causing him to be a little distracted. "How would someone spread contradictions just to attract tourists here in England?" He said deeply. He placed his pen down and looked at the window. He sees few birds passing by and the clouds moving ever so slowly. He let out a sigh and continues grading the papers again.

It was dusk and the sky turned dark. Professor Layton has finished grading and placed them back in his briefcase. He stretched his arms and let out a yawn. "I better go to bed." He said to himself. But before going to bed, he would check the letters his apprentice, Luke Triton, sent him over the past 4 years. He would always read them and makes an image of his adventures. He would laugh to himself once in a while. He was reading the recent letter that was sent to him a week ago. He can finally see him once again after the events Klaus had done. He wasn't angry at the man, but at least he know why he did it. After reading the letter again, he laughed to himself and said, "Of course Luke, I'll wait for you tomorrow. I'll also bring Flora along." After that, he placed his letters inside the drawers of his desk then headed to his bedroom. After changing, he laid his head on the pillow and placed his whole body under the sheets and went to sleep.

It was very early in the morning. The Laytonmobile was parked near the docks and Layton and Flora got out of the car. "This is really exciting." She squealed, "It's been 4 years since we last saw him. I missed him so much." "I agree Flora." He said, adjusting his hat, "Come now, we don't want Luke and his friend wait." "Can we walk around first?" She asked, "It's a bit early." She was right about that: the clouds are gray and the sun's light hasn't arrived beyond the horizon. "Of course Flora." He answered, "Remember, we have to met near the pier as soon the sun's rays approach the horizon." "All right professor." She replied, smiling. They parted ways and started their little exploration.

Returning here just breaks Layton's heart a bit when he sent his apprentice away. His parents were really depressed about it, but it didn't bug them since their son is growing up. Well, all is forgiven. That's a relief. He really missed that boy so much: his eagerness, his loving smile, his half-childish attitude, and even his cheeky comments he let out once in a while. "Luke..." He sighed, putting a smile on his face.

He then sees something dangling from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a bottle, hanging from the wooden post. Most of the people just ignored the hanging bottle as they passed by. Curious, he retrieved the bottle then pulled the cork out. He shakes the bottle a bit then out came an envelope. The front reads "To Professor Hershel Layton, Puzzle Master. From..." The sender's name just shocked him. "But... how...? Did she..." He was lost with words. Trembling, he opened the envelope and grabbed the letter inside.

To my darling English Gentleman,

How are you? I've missed you so much.

Thank you for finding the letter. If it took you this long to find it, I don't blame you.  
There is a secret I've been hiding from you for 13 years, yet I can't tell you in this letter. I want you to solve it, my dear professor. Behind the letter is a riddle. When you found the answer, that will be your next destination to find the next letter.

Good luck Hershel.

Your sweetheart,  
Claire Folly

He turned the letter and sees the riddle as promised.

The sound of my bell, strong and proud.  
My bell will be heard throughout the city.  
People will stop and look at the wall or their wrists.  
What am I?

(Yeah, I'm corny with riddles.)

"Hmm..."

* * *

**Yeah... not sure if it will interest you but it's my best. I do apologize.**

**Please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Charlie London

**Well... I guess it's time to introduce my OC. Please no spamming whatnot.

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Charlie London

The sun's rays had appeared beyond the horizon. Layton and Flora had arrived by the pier and waited for the ship.

"That letter is from her Mr. Layton?" She asked after the professor as she heard everything from his own mouth and sees the letter from his hand. "Yes it is Flora." He answered. "But she's... how could she possibly...?" She too is lost with words. "I'm just not sure, but I had to trust her on this. This is written in her own handwriting." He said deeply, placing the letter back in his pocket.

They see a ship coming closer. "It's here!" She shouted. Both had a smile on their faces. The ship stopped and dropped it anchor. The ramp was set up and the people walked out. The docks start to get a little crowded. Flora can only see people passing by. "Professor, can you see Luke?" She asked. "I'm afraid not." He sighed. As soon as the little traffic hour ended, they see two boys talking to one another.

The boy to the left appears to be 15 yrs. old. He wears a white collar shirt with a blue necktie, neat and tucked; he wears a green vest on top on his shirt; he wears a blue jacket on top of his vest and shirt; he wears green trousers with two brown loops, located each on the hip as a little design; he wears white socks, 2 in. above the ankles, hidden because of his trousers; he wears a pair of brown shoes, not strapped to say the least; he carries a brown leather satchel on his left shoulder and; he wears a blue flat cap. He has short brunet hair, and his appearance slightly looks like Klaus, which is really shocking. It scared Flora and Layton a bit, although it wasn't him in the flesh. That's a relief.

The boy to the right appears to be the same age with the boy. He wears a blue-gray turtleneck shirt, long-sleeved; he wears a matching brown jacket and trousers, much like the professor's; he wears white socks, 2 in. above the ankles, but the trousers are blocking it; his shoes are much like the professor's but the color is red and the soles are beige and dark brown separately and; he carries a brown leather satchel on his left shoulder, like the boy next to him. He has partially long, above the shoulder, auburn hair with long bangs, covering his right eye, and his face is rather sedate as if nothing terrible would happen. His face resembles someone, but there is no solid evidence on who he bears resemblance to.

Flora's eyes start to twinkle then tears start to form in her eyes.

The boys stopped and looked at the the two. The boy wearing blue starts running, Flora follows, both of their arms wide open and embraced each other. "Oh Luke, I missed you so much." She sobbed. "I missed you too." He replied. Then both hear footsteps. They stopped and looked. She lets go of his grasp and backed away. Both men exchanged their glances and then Layton knelt down and gives the boy a hug. "Luke, I missed so much." He said softly, tears running down. "Oh professor..." Said Luke, burying his face on his chest, crying, "Please don't ever do that again." "That's a promise that I will never break." He answered. Flora giggled, seeing Layton and Luke reunited once more.

"You must be the great Professor Layton."

The voice ruined the hearty moment. Both stopped and wiped their tears. Layton stood up and looked at the boy approaching. "You must be Luke's friend." His voice was shaky, but strong. "Allow me to introduce myself." Said the boy, bowing, "My name is Charles Lucas F. London. It's an honour to meet you." "The pleasure's mine." Retorted Layton, bowing. "You can either call him Charlie or Lucas." Luke added, "I mostly call him Charlie." "It's an honour to meet you Charlie." Said the professor. Charlie smiled.

"Hi, my name's Flora Reinhold. It's very nice to meet you Charlie."

When he looked at her, his face turned red and hid behind Luke. Layton and Flora, confused, looked at Luke. "Whoops..." He chuckled nervously, "I forgot to mention in the letter that he's drastically shy around girls, especially near his age. Very sorry..." He felt Charlie shaking his entire body. "Charlie relax." He said sedately. He shook his head no. "Well... I guess it will take time for him to get to know you Flora." Said Layton. Her frown turned to a smile. "I do hope so professor." Luke added, "I don't want him shaking all the time."

The group were in the Laytonmobile and they were driving to Luke's home. Flora was seating at the front while the boys were at the back talking. Charlie calmed down a bit, but the blushing still lingers. "You two are quite chatty today." Layton laughed. "We sure are." They said in unison then laughed. "I wish I could join in." She giggled. Then his blushing grew harder again. Luke only laughed. "Charlie it's alright." He said, "You'll get used to her." Again, he shook his head no. Layton couldn't help but giggle.

Arriving at Luke's residence, he was given a warm hug from his parents. "Mum... dad..." He groaned, blushing. All went in and they gave a little introduction to Charlie. After that, everyone is having quite a conversation. A perfect family reunion... well, almost. "Mum!" He whined, "Is this even necessary? I'm 15 yrs. old!" "Even though you're growing up, you will still be my little baby." She laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "Professor..." He groaned. Layton shrugged, "I can't help you my boy. She's your mother." He replied to him by pouting. All started laughing, even he joined in regardless on what happened.

After with that little family reunion, it was Charlie's turn. He lives about two miles away from Luke's place, and he's near the park. "So this is how your house looks from the outside." Luke awed. He grabbed his camera and took a picture. "Well, I won't have a problem locating your house now." He laughed. Charlie joined in. He knocked the door and it was open. There stood a pretty woman.

She has wavy red hair, tied in a ponytail, and her face was very beautiful. She wears a matching shirt and jacket, shades of green; she wears blue trousers and; wears dark blue trainers.

"Welcome home Lucas." She said warmly, giving his nephew a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I missed you Aunt Sally." He replied, returning the hug and kiss. Flora awed at the little family reunion. Layton and Luke smiled warmly. She sees them and looked. Then she eyed on the apprentice. "You must be Lucas' friend he mentioned in his letters." She said, "It's very nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you as well." He retorted, bowing. "Please come in." She answered, gesturing them to go in.

She escorted them to the living room. "Do you need anything?" She asked. "No thank you." They said in unison. With that, she leaves, leaving the group alone.

"You aunt's really nice Charlie." Said Luke, sitting by the sofa. "Thank you." He replied softly, "Your parents are nice as well... and quite funny." This made Luke blush. "Oh hush." He scoffed. Flora couldn't help but let out a giggle from his cuteness. "His little personality never changed." She laughed, "Though his physical appearance changed greatly." "Yes..." Layton smiled, "Well, you too have also changed: blossoming into a beautiful young lady." "Oh professor," She giggled, "you're making me blush." He couldn't help but laugh.

An hour pass and the house starts to get a little jumpy. Luke is still helping Charlie out, getting used to Flora, but it still doesn't work. That boy was turning red every time she approaches him. "Aww come on Charlie." He moaned, "Why must you be so hard?" The red-faced teen just shook his head. "I'm not giving up!" He answered proudly, "Come on Charlie. This will hurt you more than it hurts me." He grabs his wrist and takes him to his room. "Flora, come along." He called out. She followed the boys up.

Layton and Sally were just having a very interesting conversation with one another.

"Your nephew really wanted to be like me huh? Well, that's quite interesting. Luke mentioned it in his letter."

"He really adores your reputation Mr. Layton. It started after my eldest sister died."

"I'm really sorry that he lost his mother. What happened to his father? Do you know by any chance?"

"I'm really sorry Mr. Layton. Neither Lucas nor I seen him. I do apologize for having little information."

"Oh no, it's quite all right with me. Thank you."

"Always a gentleman, respecting others. You're quite a celebrity Mr. Layton."

"I must always put one's needs first, before one's self. That's what a gentleman does."

"I see." She laughed. Then she remembered about Charlie's father. "You know, his father is quite a gentleman like yourself."

"Really now?" He laughed, "I wish I could meet him. Well, at least you know a bit of his father."

"Though I can't remember his face, I know some of his personalities."

"I see. That's good to know."

They heard Charlie scream and see him rushing down the stairs, face so red. "I don't like this plan anymore!" He groaned, trying to hide from Luke. After that comes Luke, chasing after him. "Charles London, get back here!" He hollered. After a while comes Flora, a bit dizzy. She approaches Layton and Sally and sat down by the couch. "What are those boys doing?" Sally asked. "Well Ms. London, Luke tried to get Charlie get used to me by going to his space." She answered, "Charlie starts to back up a bit, face turning red ever so slightly, while I keep approaching him. He starts complaining that he doesn't liked the plan. Then Luke protested that it would work and he started pushing me to get close enough. Then suddenly, Luke pushed me too hard and I hugged Charlie, making him blush over his limit. He screamed and pushed me aside, he didn't push me too hard, it's just hard just to get me off him, then head out. You know may have know the rest." Layton laughed and said, "That boy will do anything beyond the ordinary." Both women giggled.

Afternoon turned to dusk. Charlie was back to his normal-self, though he was still grumpy on what Luke did to him, overall, all was forgiven. The trio waved good-bye to Charlie and his aunt as the Laytonmobile is off. While driving, Layton starts thinking about the letter. Luke sees his mentor a little stressed. "Are you alright professor?" He asked. Layton, back to his senses, looks at his apprentice, a worried look on his face. A gentleman would always tell the truth, but would it be the first time to lie? "It's getting a little late my boy." He sighed, "I'll explain tomorrow, I'm just not in the mood." "If you say so professor." He replied, face relaxing. Flora knew what Layton's talking about since he told her about it. She doesn't want to spoil it to Luke. If she did, Layton would grow a bit sour if Luke will try to question him. So, she kept quiet.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. How's my OC was he alright? I know he doesn't talk much in this chapter, but he will talk more soon enough...  
**

**I know there's nothing much exciting, but I'm just getting warmed up and all. Though the next chapter may sound boring and all. Though I can't promise that the next chapter after that will sound interesting. But please keep reading.  
**

**But that doesn't mean I'm outta ideas, I'm just slow. I've already got some other plans so yeah.**

**Please review. I appreciate it.  
**


	4. The End

Professor Layton and the Mystery Child is now closed.

I've lack the motivation to continue or the point is that my ending of the chapter is kinda stupid.

There's a chance for this fan-fic to resurrect, but the title will change.

I do apologize.


End file.
